


Coffee Break

by OnibiOnna



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, im sorry, probably on indefinite hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnibiOnna/pseuds/OnibiOnna
Summary: Connor Murphy is a curious gayEvan Hansen is an overwhelmed biAlana is an oblivious lesbianZoe is a exasperated biJared is JaredAn unnecessary coffee shop au~~~





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason this exists is because I thought of a coffee pun and then IT JUST SPIRALLED DOWN FROM THERE
> 
> I have no idea what is happening
> 
> Also puns are gonna be a thing because I FUCKING SAY SO (mostly from Jared, but Connor is gonna have his moments)

Connor always considered high school to be the closest thing to hell on this planet

But he was pretty damn close to changing his opinion on that

Waiting for the light to change, Connor grimaced at the line he could see stretching outside the doors of a small coffee shop, wondering if he could run into the road quickly enough that he wouldn't have to go in. Unfortunately the light decided to turn orange, and the cars slowed to a stop

Scowling, he started to cross a few moments before the green light started up its obnoxious beeping. He would have just crossed the road ages ago, there were plenty of wide enough gaps, but Alana had seen him the last time he'd done it, and had given him a lecture that made him feel like he was about to be put in the naughty corner. Then Zoe had heard and it just got worse. Not to mention that they’d done it _during_ his shift. He had never been so thankful for the existence of customers before _or_ after that event

So yeah, not going to risk  _that_ again

Taking long strides, he walked up to the door, customers glaring at him but reluctantly moving out of the way. He almost snarled when some ass in a cheap suit decided he would block the door with a superior expression on his stupid face. Curse this shop's rule that allowed idiots like this to block him from his stupid job. Like that would stop him. Tensing up his body so he could shoulder his way past him, he was cut short by a small 'peep!' sound and the feeling that he hit something. Bewildered, his head snapped towards the sound and feeling, then looked down

And immediately felt his heart get kicked out of his chest

Light blue eyes, wide and staring up at him, mouth slightly open in surprise. He wasn't that much shorter, but he seemed as if he was tiny. Dirty blond hair stuck out in odd directions. It looked fluffy and Connor was reminded of a baby chick, twitchy and…

_**......Cute** _

Connor was so caught up in his thoughts (his  _gay_ thoughts, piped up a voice that sounded too much like Jared, who he saw enough already), that he was startled when the guy immediately started firing out apologies at him. He felt like he should be running for cover from how fast the words were spilling from his mouth. Instead he froze up

"I-I-I-I-I-I am s-so sorry! I g-g-got in the way o-of you and I'm j-j-just"

Connor's felt panic rising as the boy's stuttering started to get worse, his freckled face slowly draining of colour. Instinct acting for him, he clamped two hands down on the boy's shoulders, wishing he'd been a bit softer when he saw the poor guy wince and look even  _more_ terrified

"I-I-I-I-"

Connor cut him off

"Hey. Breathe in" He ordered

The guy breathed in. And then kept breathing in

"Christ. Breath out okay?"

The air came out in a whoosh and he could feel him slump a little, still shaking slightly

Connor was not good at this

His eyes flicked to side, trying to remember what he could about calming someone who was panicked or anxious. The ass was still there, staring at them, but that didn't matter anyway, Conner was too busy trying to recall what had been flatly explained to him in that his single high school term on mental illness

Connor was not good at being on this side of the bad situation

"Follow me" Connor stated and moved up to the steps, giving the dickhead blocking the door (there are customers  _inside_ moron) a harsh glare, making him take a wary step or two back. Enough for him to barge his way past, and  _plenty_  for the smaller guy to duck in. He put his hand on the door and shoved it open. He turned his head to look over his shoulder at those bright blue eyes, staring at him in confusion and…there was something familiar about them, everything about this guy was frustratingly familiar

But Connor didn’t say anything about that; he just gave the twitchy blond a curious look "Coming?"

The boy stiffened, and Connor was worried he was going to sprint down the street, but instead he woodenly hopped up the steps until he was right behind Connor, still staring up at him as if they were solving the Da Vinci Code, like he wasn’t the puzzle here. Instead of questioning the guy about his expression, Connor turned his face back to the door and stepped inside, turning to hold the door for him with a patient (at least he hoped it was patient) look. The boy twitched slightly and Connor turned his gaze up, glowering at the man until he took some more steps back. The boy quickly ducked through after a split-second of hesitation, and Connor let the door swing shut in that dickheads face with no small amount of satisfaction. Nothing could have felt better then staring deep into his eyes, slowly letting the door slide from his grip and allow gravity to do his job

Inside was a lot quieter without the noise of traffic and pedestrians. Soft music played over speakers that Alana and Zoe had carefully curated together  (both of them refusing to listen to his professional input, no Connor was _not_ still holding onto that grudge) as customers quietly talked or drank quietly or hogged seats for free wifi. A pretty peaceful atmosphere when compared to the outside, not that that was hard. He nodded a greeting to his sister, in the midst of taking the order of the first customer in a line of five. Connor thought the double lines were pretty unnecessary, but it made the inside less cluttered. Which was probably the point now that he thought about it

He saw Zoe eyes flick to his left and she frowned, before looking back up at him and tossing her head in the direction of the backroom with stern look. Connor assumed that was an order and didn’t really have an issue with complying with it. Hopefully she wasn’t going to expect him to do it ever again

"U-um-"

His head snapped down and the voice cut short with a squeak. Connor immediately focused on softening his body posture and voice. Didn't make his words any less clipped or harsh, but he hoped he at least wasn't going to be the last straw and make him cry, not when the guy looked like he was about 2 seconds away from a breakdown

"Sorry for bumping you, my shift was close to starting so I was in a bit of a hurry" not  _exactly_ the truth, but better then a 'I accidentally hit you trying to hit the ass in front of you'. He had no idea how that would go, and the guy was too nervous to risk it. Connor was not a capable enough person to salvage this if it went haywire

"No, that's ok-k-kay, I shouldn't have been so c-c-close anyway. S-sorry" the boy blinked nervously up at him, before his head jerked back down to his feet, fingers playing with the ends of shirt, fingers twisting in the strands

This was not good for Connor's dumb gay heart

"Nope. It's my fault.  _I'm_ sorry" voice flat and not accepting arguments, Connor turned away from the sight and began to move towards the counter "You can take a minute in the break room, I'll get your drink. On the house"

"It's f-fine, it was my f-fault-t"

"Just think about this as way of making me feel better kay?"

"But-" the boy broke off, looked down, and nodded. Reluctantly, but he nodded

Connor fought the urge to grin, and glanced towards his sister, who was looking at him with bewildered anger

"Alright come with me...?" he let the sentence trail off with an expectant expression

"E-Evan! Evan Hansen" the boy, Evan winced slightly after saying that. Connor was not delighted, nope, that would be gay

"I'm Connor. Murphy. Follow me?"

Evan nodded, and Connor finally let his grin curl his lips slightly, striding for the backrooms (and consequently his sister) unfortunately before he got to see the beginnings of the blush staining Evan's cheeks a bright  _bright_ red before quickly following after him

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes, hello, i rewrote this cause i wanted it to actually work with what mostly conscious me can write and not not practically sleep writing me can
> 
> i think (???) this is the first fic ive actually posted, so tell if i've made any errors. connor is so hard to write because the only character traits he has is substance abuser, angry when high and a boy of many problems. i get a lotta free rein but thats kinda harder
> 
> basically there's a slight deviation from canon and it ended up at a coffee au. i got it growing in my head at the moment, but in this universe i can pretend that connor got help, zoe got help. Everyone Got Help
> 
> anyway, connor is snarky, gay (or bi i cant make up my mind here) and he's trying and i'm proud of him for it


End file.
